


I Feel You

by Decima_Cousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decima_Cousland/pseuds/Decima_Cousland
Summary: A morning tryst between young lovers.





	I Feel You

Evie’s eyelids were heavy with sleep when she felt Cole’s fingers slide under her night clothes and into her smalls. 

“Good morning,” he whispered in her ear, pressing soft kisses to the tender flesh he found there. 

She groaned as his searching digits discovered their prize. His middle finger sliding expertly between her folds and began gently circling around the tiny ball of nerves.

Letting out a small sigh of surprise she arched up into his hand, whimpering.

“You hate waking up for early meetings,” he said, his finger dipping down into the wetness forming at her entrance before bringing it back to the ball of pleasure and flicking it with expert motions, “so I thought I’d maybe try to make waking up more pleasurable.” 

She whined desperately; his single digit was creating the most delicious sensations as he caressed her center. 

“You’re so lovely, my Evie.” His breath was hot in her ear as he stoked the flame of her passion. “I love feeling the warmth of you beneath my fingers.”

His middle finger was working in concentric circles around her clit, his ring and index fingers framing the outside of her folds. 

“It makes me crazy, watching you shudder at my touch,” he rumbled into her ear hungrily. 

Groaning, Evie tried to reach down to the hardness between his legs, but he snatched her hand away. “No love, I want to do this for you. It makes me feel good to make you feel good.” He nipped behind her ear and growled, “And you feel _so_ good.” 

His finger increased in speed and pressure, alternating between steady loops over her clit and dipping down into her now slick channel. 

“I love how responsive you are to my touch. Moments ago you were sound asleep and now you are wet because of what I'm doing to you.”

She groaned loudly, his treatment of her delicate flesh making her writhe against him. 

His hand moved faster and faster, his finger moving in tight circles around her core, but just when she felt she might burst from the pleasure of it, his finger slowed, fluttering back down to her slick entrance, causing her to groan.

“Not yet, love,” he purred into her ear as he rhythmically dipped his finger into her, before he returned to the tender touches at her core. 

She arched, her breasts jutting into the air, her fingers clutching her pillow tightly as the elation of his actions coursed through her. 

“Maker, I love you. You’re so perfect, my Evie.”

Evie whimpered wildly, her mind a frenzy of lust for him, but each time she felt sure she would burst from the ecstasy of his ministrations, his fingers would slow and instead he would whisper filthy endearments in her ear. 

Cole groaned, “I can feel you--your desire flooding up around me until I’m gasping from the bliss of you.” 

By this time her folds were drenched with her arousal, and Cole’s movements became faster and faster as she was arching over and over into the building pressure. Her body was tight and trembling as she neared her peak, and her moans becoming louder and more desperate.

“Yes. Cole.” She was insensible. Her words were just tumbling sighs of adoration for how he made her feel. 

His breath was coming in pants as he spoke, “You are so beautiful, arching into my touch.” 

“Maker! I love you! Fuck!” her voice rising in pitch as her ecstasy crested, and she was enveloped by it. Her back bowed off the bed as Cole's finger flew at her sex. A strangled whine escaped her throat as she rode the immense surge of pleasure.

Cole let out a feral groan as she came. His hips thrusting forward rhythmically as his fingers began to slow.

He was breathing hard into her ear as the aftershocks of her orgasm trembled through her.

They lay there like that for several moments, with Cole’s finger ghosting over her slick sex as she caught her breath. 

Finally he let out a shuddering sigh. “Oops.” 

“Oops?” Evie turned to look at him. “What do you mean oops?”

Cole looked chagrined, a faint flush colored his cheeks. “Well, I guess now I’ll have to change.” 

Evie giggled, asking incredulously, “Did you come?” 

Cole grimaced, “Well, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just was so fun watching you.”

Evie couldn't help but laugh as she leaned up to kiss him quickly on the mouth. “Oh the trials of an empathic mind reader,” she said teasingly. 

Cole gave an embarrassed chuckle, “I really thought I was getting better.”

Evie groaned, “Well from where I’m sitting, you are amazing! You made me come with only your middle finger! I don’t think that I’ve been able to do that before!”

He nuzzled into her. “It helps that you love me,” he answered somewhat bashfully. 

Evie’s stomach did a little somersault. “I really do,” she whispered back.

She didn’t grow up hearing those words, or speaking them, but when she thought of how she felt about Cole the feeling took her breath away. She didn’t know how she deserved what they had together.

They lay there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, her fingers tracing the contours of his face, when finally Cole let out a sigh.

“You’re going to be late,” he said sadly, before rolling to the side of the bed.

He stood, walking gingerly over to their dresser, where he pulled down the loose cotton pants he slept in, revealing his shapely ass and thighs. His cock was still semi-erect, the head glistening with the fluids of his release. 

Evie's eyes drank in his form. She loved his body. The pale contours of his skin, the way his muscles moved, the pink of his nipples and the head of his cock. 

She turned onto her side, propping her head in her hand. “Maybe instead of changing, you should stay like that and come back to bed.”

He raised his head in surprise. “But you…” he replied confused, then looking down at his semi-erect member, “and I just…”

“We're young. I think we’ll recover soon enough.” 

“What about your meeting with Leliana?”

“I'm always late. She'll understand.”

He smiled walking back over to the bed. 

“This little experiment was supposed to help you get to the meeting on time.”

She rolled onto her back, staring up at him, a coy expression on her face, “Maybe next time just wake me up by fucking me. It might save time.”

His cheeks flushed at her choice of words. “I… erm….”

A burst of laughter escaped her throat, “You are the cutest! Still blushing when I curse.” 

“It’s just that,” he hovered over her, still naked, his length, which moments before had been softening, decidedly not so now, “when you say things like that, I see it. I see what you’re thinking,” he leaned down, his mouth hovering over her ear, “and what I see takes my breath away.”

Evie groaned, feeling a distinct flush rise to her cheeks.

Cole gave her a sinful smile, “Now _you’re_ blushing.” 

Then he was kissing her in a way that made her chest heave trying to keep up with the sensations he was creating within her. His hands slid down her shift, coming to rest on the swell of her breasts, the pressure making her arch into his touch. 

She shuddered, thinking how far they’d come. How far he’d come. The thought that this was the same Cole, that timid, quiet boy, her very best friend, looking down at her as though he would like nothing more than to devour her, made her head spin. Not that she was complaining. 

_Maker, he’s good at this._

He leaned over her, his lips grazing over the place behind her ear that never failed to make her breath hitch. When he withdrew his lips he whispered, “Well, if we are doing this, I’d like to try something. May I?”

Evie nodded demurely, though her mind was screaming, _Fuck yes_! 

He smiled darkly at her, “Turn around and kneel at the edge of the bed.” 

Evie’s heart pounded in her chest, unaccustomed to his assertiveness. She rose up onto her knees and turned. Cole pressed his naked chest against her back, his hands gliding over her body, teasing her most sensitive places before his fingers lifted the seams of her shift, and pulled it over her head. Then his fingers were lightly tracing the edges of her small clothes at her hips. His mouth at her neck, kissing the skin under her jaw, his tongue doing wicked things to delicate skin he found there. 

Finally his fingers hooked over the edges of her small clothes, sliding them down over her legs. His lips blazed a hot trail down her spine as he finished, leaving fully her bare to his touch. 

He straightened behind her, his mouth ghosting over the skin on the tops of her shoulders, and his hands encircled the narrow part of her waist, caressing up her skin to cup her breasts firmly, toying with her nipples with his thumbs. 

Evie writhed into him moaning, feeling utterly wanton. He besieged her neck with hot, open mouthed kisses, his teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh he before laving the abused area with his tongue. 

He knew exactly how to play her body until she was so inflamed by him that it would take very little to send her careening off the precipice of rapture. 

Finally his hands left her breasts, running down over her stomach and to her sex, where his fingers slid easily into her silken folds. He groaned into her ear, making her tremble. “You’re so wet, Evie. Still so wet for me.”

“Only for you. Always for you,” she whimpered as his fingers caressed her folds. 

He groaned into her ear. “Put your hands on the bed,” he adjured.

Evie’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the request, a fresh flood of desire coursing through her. They had never done this before, though she had wanted to. Cole was always concerned that it was too focused on his pleasure. Too selfish. Not intimate enough.

She bent forward, spreading her legs so he could stand between them, looking over her shoulder as he approached her tentatively. 

She could see his chest heaving as he looked down at her, her most private places exposed to him. 

His hands ran over her hips, then down over her ass. She groaned, pressing back the touch of his fingers fluttering down between her legs and toying at her entrance. 

“Please, Cole.” She was whining, her breath coming in heavy pants. 

The pressure intensified as his fingers pressed into her sopping core. The motions of his hands were alternating between fingering her and swirling over her sensitive nub. 

“Oh Maker, Cole! I need you! I need you inside me!” she sobbed. 

He groaned loudly at hearing her words, his fingers halting as he pulled back. 

He was breathing heavily when she felt the blunt head of his cock pressed at her entrance. 

Slowly he pressed forward, hissing at the sensation as he filled her. She loved the familiar stretch of him, almost too much, yet not. It was perfect. He was perfect. 

He started moving, slowly at first, as if fearful of hurting her, his hands gently framing her hips as he entered and withdrew with shallow, deepening strokes. 

When he was fully seated within her his fingers tightened at her hips. Then he let out a long groan and began moving in earnest. The feeling was indescribable. He was so deep inside her that it made her gasp with pleasure. 

But upon hearing her gasp, he shuddered to a stop, his voice fearful, “Am I hurting you?” 

She groaned, a impish smile forming on her lips, “Only in a good way.” 

“There’s a good way?” his voice was strangled yet truly puzzled. 

She laughed, which caused her to constrict around his shaft, leaving him gasping for air. 

“Cole, it feels so good. Please don’t stop.” She sounded utterly debauched as she moved her hips over his rigid member. 

He then let out a feral growl unlike she’d ever heard from him before, as he thrust into her, gaining speed as he did. She bit her lip, the dark timber of his vocalizations making her heart skip a beat.

He was groaning, looking down fixedly at where their bodies were meeting over and over again. 

Before long he was pounding into her with a ferocity she’d never experienced before. With each thrust he hit something within her that made her cry out from the intense pleasure of it. The room was filled with the echoing of their moans and the enthusiastic slap of their joining flesh.

Cole’s fingers were digging into Evie’s hips so hard they might leave bruises, but it only served to ignite her lust further, seeing him so lost in his desire for her. The pressure building within her was intense as she clenched around Cole’s cock, her face buried between her arms, her fingers clutching their sheets with the power of their coupling. 

Finally, it became too much. The tension within her suddenly crested into a harrowing peak that had her wailing at the power of it. Evie felt the world around her fall away as wave after wave of mindless ecstasy crashed over her. Somewhere she was vaguely aware of Cole still frenetically pounding into her before he too cried out in his pleasure, hilting himself within her, the power of his climax reverberating through her core as she felt him empty himself within her. 

They were both a sweaty mess, gasping for breath as they came down from the post orgasmic high. Cole’s member was still twitching within her as a strange pulsation from deep inside her sent aftershocks of pleasure through Evie’s body. 

“Holy fuck!” Cole’s awed whisper echoed in her ears as his fingers caressed over her rosy flesh. Evie’s eyes widened in surprise at his curse, before laughter overtook her. 

He groaned, then whispered, somewhat sheepishly, “Sorry.” He gingerly pulled his softening length out of her heat before collapsing on the bed, a naughty smile playing on his handsome face. 

Evie moved next to him, cuddling against his sweaty body. “No! I enthusiastically agree and fully echo those sentiments!” she replied, still laughing.

Cole laughed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss into the top of her head. “That was just so…” 

But then there was a knock at the door, and they heard Leliana’s voice calling from the outside. 

“Evie?” she called sweetly, “Did you forget our meeting, dear?” 

Evie gasped, clutching at her face as an intensive blush took up residency there. “Oh Maker’s hairy balls!” She whimpered.

“Evie? I hear you in there, open the door!”

Evie and Cole hopped out of bed, like teenagers caught…well, fucking. Evie glanced about wildly for her shift or some other article of clothing she with which could cover herself. 

“Here! Take this!” Cole ripped the white top sheet off their bed, and put it in her hands. 

“You’re naked too!” Evie called out frantically. 

With no small effort they wrapped the sheet around themselves as Leliana kept rapping lightly at the door. 

“Eeevie…. Wake up!” Her advisor trilled in a singsong voice. 

“Coming!” Evie called, before wincing at the double entendre of her words. 

They shuffled ridiculously over to the door, where Cole pressed himself as far back from the opening as possible without compromising the structural integrity of their makeshift modesty. 

Finally, Evie cracked open the door and peered out at a surprised looking Leliana. The look of surprise was fleeting however, quickly turning instead to one of disappointed annoyance. 

“Evelyn...” The older bard tisked. “Were you making love while I was waiting for you?”

Evie was going to die right there, she knew it. 

“No?” she replied most unconvincingly. 

The redhead outside the door shook her head slowly. “Such a fib.”

Evie felt her bottom lip tremble.

Leliana’s expression softened. “Oh my dear! Don’t be so overwrought. I quite understand. After all, the passion of young love does have a habit of getting the better of us, doesn’t it?”

Evie’s voice quivered, “It does?” 

Leliana’s bell of a laugh rang out, “But of course! Just don’t let it happen again when you are to be meeting with the future Divine, Hmmm? “ She fixed Evie with her blue-eyed stare, to which Evie was nodding her head in agreement. 

“No! Of course not! Never again!” She agreed passionately. 

“Good girl. Now get dressed. I'll be waiting in my office.”

“Yes, Leliana.” 

The redhead turned to go, before turning back with a sly smile on her lips, “And well done, Cole. I can’t recall the last time I heard a woman being so thoroughly ravished.”

Behind her Cole groaned, burying his face in his hands with embarrassment. 

Evie shut the door with a mortified whimper, pressing her back against it as if barring the way from the ginger haired rogue’s possible return. 

“I’m never having sex again!” She cried out plaintively. 

Cole wrapped his arms around her, kissing her sympathetically on her cheek. “Me neither,” he replied sadly.

But then, Leliana’s final words came reverberating back into Evie’s skull, and she gasped in horror, “Wait a minute. Did she just say, ’heard’?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from a larger story, but as that may never be finished, I thought I'd post this in the interim. :-) Title and Inspiration from Depeche Mode's "I Feel You."


End file.
